Pink Hearts and Red Roses
by Robster80
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! Here's a requested fic for the holiday! Warning, this is a TAKIMI! Done to Martina McBride's "Valentine," too.


PINK HEARTS AND RED ROSES  
  
A Songfic Valentine's Day fic by Robster80  
  
  
Okay, I wasn't really gonna do a V-day if this year, but I was asked to by a friend. Who was I to say no? Warning, this is a Takimi (TK/Mimi) fic. So leave now if you don't like this couple.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or it's characters. Nor do I own the song "Valentine," which is sung by Martina McBride.  
  
Dedication: to Kei-chan, whom requested another Valentine's day fic by me.  
  
Oh, and before I forget, TK is 15, Mimi 17, and Sora 18. Mimi's back in Japan, by the way.  
  
  
  
TK rushed out of the flower shop that Sora's mother owned. He had to get home fast without being seen by anyone he knew.  
  
  
If there were no words  
No way to speak  
  
  
Sora smiled, shaking her head. [She'll be surprised when he gives her those tomorrow.]  
  
It was still hard for her to believe that TK was in love with...  
  
Well, with Kari dating Ken for some time now, this news was not much of a surprise to her.  
  
  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you  
  
  
TK had put the bundle of red roses in his jacket. This way, no one could see what he had just bought. [Tomorrow's the big day,] he thought. [I hope she likes my gifts.]  
  
  
And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of time  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
  
You're all I need  
My love  
My Valentine  
  
  
The door to the flower shop swung open and closed just as quickly. Sora looked up to see Mimi. She was hugging a box shaped like a heart with a gold ribbon on it very close to her chest.  
  
"Mimi," Sora said. "What brings you here?"  
  
Mimi moved closer to Sora. "Sora, I'm sorry, but you must swear that no one will hear what I have to tell you! This has been eating at me for weeks now, and I need to tell someone I can trust."  
  
  
All my life  
I have been waiting  
  
  
Sora gave a sympathetic smile. "I promise to not tell, Mimi." [Though I have a good idea what it is.]  
  
Mimi gave a quick glance around to make sure no one else was near or within earshot. Her voice was quiet and shaky.  
  
"...I love TK..."  
  
  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And shown me how to love unselfishly  
  
  
"I don't know how it happened, but... I just know in my heart that I was meant for him."  
  
Sora nodded. This would make TK the happiest guy in town. "So, when are you going to tell him?"  
  
"Tomorrow, since it is Valentine's Day. But I don't know where he'll be tomorrow. Is it possible for you to arrange it so he comes to my place?"  
  
The smile on Sora's face kept growing wider. TK was going to be there tomorrow, anyway. He asked her for directions while buying her the roses. "...I think I can arrange that."  
  
  
I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
In my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time  
  
  
Just as TK had done, Mimi rushed out into the streets and straight for home, her heart skipping several beats. [I hope I can tell him. Oh God please let me tell him how I feel!]  
  
Elsewhere, TK sat in his room. The roses were lying on his desk, ready for tomorrow. [Does it matter if I'm younger than her? I hope not, God. I really hope not. ...oh, Mimi...]  
  
  
You're all I need  
My love  
My Valentine  
  
  
The next day seemed to take forever to come for Mimi and TK. She sat at home, waiting on the couch with the heart box beside her while TK walked over with the roses hidden in his jacket.  
  
Kari and Ken had seen him walk past them without even a greeting. Kari was worried that he was upset she chose Ken over him. Davis, she recalled, didn't take it very well. He blamed TK for it all and tried to strangle him, and he end up getting suspended.  
  
Ken, however, felt happy. "Looks like TK's going for it," he said.  
  
"What do you mean," Kari asked.  
  
"He's going to tell Mimi he loves her."  
  
  
And even if the sun refused to shine  
  
  
TK stood frozen outside Mimi's apartment door. The roses were in his hands, which shook slightly with nerves. [I can't do it! I can't do it! ...YES I CAN!!!]  
  
Mimi nearly jumped off the couch when she finally heard the doorbell ring. [He's here! Okay, stay calm! Invite him in and give him the candy... and tell him you love him...]  
  
  
Even if romance runs out of time  
  
  
Mimi opened the door, but found herself frozen just by looking at TK. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like days.  
  
"M... M-may I c-c-come in," TK asked. His knees were shaking just looking at Mimi. She was just beautiful, looking at her at that moment.  
  
"S-sure."  
  
She had yet to notice the roses in his hands. All she could see were his deep blue eyes.  
  
  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
  
  
Both plans were not working out. Mimi and TK were too scared to say anything they wanted to say. She led him into the living room, where the heart box was still sitting on the couch.  
  
Mimi picked it up, biting her lower lip. TK moved the roses behind him, also biting his lip.  
  
  
'Cause all I need  
Is you  
My Valentine  
  
  
Finally, they faced each other and held out the gifts to exchange. "For you," they both said nervously. Then, once they realized what they were doing, they laughed and exchanged gifts.  
  
Mimi was astonished by the roses, which she recognized from Sora's shop. She inhaled their fragrance before noticing the roses were red. They were the color of true love. TK loved her.  
  
TK opened the box to see tiny candy hearts, all pink. On top was a small card, which said, "Be Mine." There was also a small message written in blue ink below it: "I love you, TK."  
  
  
You're all I need  
  
  
TK closed the box as Mimi lowered the roses from her face. They looked at each other, finally seeing the love in each other's eyes. Love, and wanting.  
  
  
My love  
  
  
Forgetting what was in their hands, Mimi and TK dropped their gifts and met in a warm and loving embrace. Mimi's eyes were shut tight as she pressed her lips to TK's.  
  
[Happy Valentine's Day,] they mentally said to each other as the kiss went on.  
  
Some of the candy hearts and roses had scattered on the floor after being dropped. It would be some time later before they would be cleaned up.  
  
  
My Valentine  
  
  
The end.  
  
  
R80: Well, that's it! Written at one in the morning, and I'm still wide-awake!  
  
V80: Yep! Me, too!  
  
R80: *Emails out copies for beta readers, then falls asleep, snoring*  
  
V80: *Shrugs* Me, too. Goodnight, and Happy Valentine's Day! 


End file.
